Never Say Die
by Nura Lau
Summary: Punya sifat penakut, sering dibuli, dan tidak punya teman. Apakah hanya karena itu kau ingin menghilang dari dunia ini? /"Aku memang pengecut, tapi memangnya itu keinginanku? Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini."/ Angst, and romance FuriKuro. DLDR! Happy reading.


**黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, miss typo, dll**

**pair : FuriKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start!**

* * *

_Sometimes we get fed up_

_Your relection in the mirror must know, how pathetic you are._

.

.

.

Saat masuk SMA Seirin dia pikir dia bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya seperti ketika dia SMP, tapi kenyataannya malah dia tidak memiliki teman satu pun.

Furihata tidak bisa membaur di lingkungan barunya, karena itu dia selalu saja menjadi sasaran pembulian dari kakak kelasnya atau teman seangkatannya.

Setiap hari di sekolah terasa sangat membosankan bahkan memuakkan bagi Furihata. Dia selalu saja di suruh ini itu oleh orang lain yang bahkan dia tidak kenal. Apakah dia terlihat selemah itu?

Dia akui memang dia pengecut tapi apa itu bisa jadi alasan orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Dia tahu dia lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Salahkah manusia lemah seperti dia juga ingin memiliki hidup tenang?

Menurut Furihata sekarang dunia ini sangat menakutkan.

Dia terduduk sendirian di kelasnya sambil mulai melahap makan siang yang sudah dia bawa.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama. Padahal menurutnya kalau makan bersama pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Furi, belikan aku roti di toko seberang dong, pakai uangmu dulu ya!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berkepala botak menghamirinya. Furihata menghela napas berat meskipun orang itu tidak membentaknya seperti yang lain, tapi tetap saja ini pembulian yang menurutnya menggunakan cara halus.

"Ya, aku selesaikan makan siangku dulu," katanya pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Yang lainnya juga mulai menghampiri meja Furihata. Mereka mulai mengajukan keinginan mereka pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Oh ayolah, Furihata itu manusia sama seperti kalian. Dia itu bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengabulkan apa pun.

"Furihata! Nanti pulang sekolah kerjakan PR-ku ya!"

"Woi, tugas yang kukasih kemarin dibawa tidak?"

"Bekalmu kelihatan enak, untukku saja sini!"

Furihata hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Dia bisa apa? Kalau dia membantah bisa-bisa dia dipukuli.

.

.

.

_We deceive each other sometimes, don't we?_

_No good can come of being gullible_

.

.

.

Furihata akhirnya menghabiskan sisa istirahat siangnya di atap sekolah dimana tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sangat sepi seperti dirinya sekarang.

Daripada di kelas masih lebih baik di sana. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyuruhnya kalau dia sedang di atap. Baginya di atap sekolah adalah tempat terbaik untuk melepaskan segalanya.

Dia bisa berteriak sekerasnya di sini tentang betapa muaknya dia dengan hidupnya tanpa khawatir orang melihat.

Furihata memang munafik, tapi itu bukanlah kemauannya. Seandainya dia kuat dia juga akan melawan mereka, sayangnya dia tidak memiliki kekuatan itu.

Dia berjalan menuju sisi atap. Matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air menatap sayu lapangan di bawahnya.

Di sana terlihat anak-anak sedang bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Andai saja dia punya satu teman yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya…

Tidak mungkin ada, 'kan?

Kini matanya menatap kosong lapangan.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menghilang saja," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Dia makin melangkah menuju pinggiran atap. Kalau dia mati pun tidak akan ada yang sedih, bukan? Kalau dia menghilang justru mereka semua akan senang, bukan? Dan kalau dia benar-benar mati mereka akan mengadakan pesta karena itu, 'kan?!

Lapangan di bawah seraya bergoyang ketika dia menatapnya sekali lagi dengan keinginan bunuh diri dan ketika dia bersiap untuk terjun―

"Apa Furihata-kun benar-benar ingin mati?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda kini berdiri di sebelahnya hanya dengan jarak beberapa senti.

"Se―sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" Furihata mulai kaget dan panik karena ada seseorang yang menemukannya di atap. Apakah dia akan di seret lagi menuju kelas seperti dulu?

Pria di sebelahnya hanya menatap sebentar Furihata.

"Sudah dari tadi," katanya datar.

Furihata menaikan satu alisnya. Pemuda di sebelahnya entah kenapa memiliki hawa yang tipis menurutnya.

"Kau―"

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Furihata luar biasa kaget. Memangnya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu bisa membaca pikiran ? kenapa bisa tahu kalau Furihata akan menanyakan namanya?

"―dan kita ini sekelas," lanjut Kuroko.

Benarkah? Bahkan Furihata tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di kelasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Furihata, mulai curiga.

Kuroko menghela napas berat sebelum menanggapi kalimat Furihata.

"Kita pernah berbicara sebelumnya saat pertama kali kelas dimulai," kata Kuroko sekarang manik biru langitnya menatap ke bawah lapangan. "Mungkin Furihata-kun sudah melupakanku seperti yang lain."

Furihata terdiam tidak menanggapi. Dia juga sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Memangnya ada orang yang ingin bunuh diri malah tidak jadi karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan seseorang yang―sepertinya― baru dia kenal?

Ah, mungkin juga Kuroko mengajaknya bicara untuk menghentikannya bunuh diri.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku," kata Furihata.

Memori kelam seputar pertama kali masuk SMA mulai mengoyak pikirannya. Keinginannya untuk bunuh diri semakin menguat.

"Terserah Furihata-kun saja―"

Furihata berbalik, dia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana nanti dia mati. Dia akan melemparkan dirinya kebelakang supaya rasa takut akan ketinggian yang tiba-tiba muncul bisa hilang.

Ya, Furihata sudah bertekad.

Dia mulai memundurkan perlahan langkahnya. Tidak masalah bunuh diri di depan Kuroko toh malah jadi bagus. Pasti Kuroko akan mengadu pada guru dan dengan begitu, jasadnya akan lebih cepat ditemukan.

Satu kakinya sudah tidak menginjak lantai atap.

Furihata merasa sesuatu dari bawah menariknya. Tanpa menunggu untuk menurunkan satu kakinya lagi Furihata pun terjatuh.

Ya, dia sudah terjatuh.

Dia bisa melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dari atas atap sambil bergumam.

"―asal Furihata-kun tahu, tidak semudah itu untuk bisa mati."

.

.

.

_We began to want to cling to God_

_So we threw a coin in an offering box_

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat gelap. Inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang sudah mati?

"Furihata Koki!"

Suara siapa itu? Mungkinkah suara malaikat yang kini sedang memarahi Furihata karena seenaknya mengakhiri hidup yang sudah diberikan Tuhan?

Suara itu terdengar berat, kasar, dan terdengar familiar.

Duagh

Pukulan keras sebuah gulungan buku mendarat tepat di surai coklat milik Furihata.

Furihata langsung terlonjak kaget. Sekarang sepasang matanya sudah terbuka dan didapatinya dia sedang berada di kelas sekarang.

Seluruh murid di kelas mulai melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan menahan tawa karena sekarang tepat di sebelah Furihata terdapat seorang kakek gendut beruban sedang memegang buku yang sudah dia gulung.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?!" bentak kakek itu.

Furihata tahu dia itu Fuji-sensei wali kelasnya. Berarti sekarang dia sudah kembali ke kelas?

Bukankah tadi sedang ada di atap dan sudah mengakhiri hidupnya?

Melepas kebingungan yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia hanya tersenyum kikuk pada guru itu.

Fuji-sensei pun kembali ke depan kelas sambil mendengus. Dia mulai melanjutkan menerangkan materinya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Matanya menjelajahi seluruh kelas. Tidak mungkin surga terlihat seperti kelasnya karena menurutnya kelas yang dia tempati sudah seperti neraka.

Matanya terhenti pada sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kuroko?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ketika mendapati Furihata tengah menatapnya.

Mungkinkah sebenarnya itu semua hanya mimpi? Tetapi kenapa terlihat begitu nyata?

.

.

.

_Maybe when we exhausted and fall asleep_

_We can take our mind off things_

.

.

.

Sore hari ketika sekolah berakhir Furihata berniat menghampiri Kuroko dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sampai saat ini mengganjal pikirannya.

Apa benar kejadian tadi hanya sebuah mimpi?

Saat kelas mulai terlihat sepi Furihata mulai menghampiri Kuroko yang kini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kuroko," tegur Furihata yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap Furihata. "Ada apa Furihata-kun?" tanyanya seraya melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Furihata mulai takut bertanya. Bisa saja yang dia alami hanya mimpi, tapi tidak salah juga kalau dia ingin memastikan.

"Soal diatap tadi―"

"Furihata-kun tidak boleh mati," potong Kuroko. Kini semua buku di mejanya sudah masuk ke dalam tas abu-abu miliknya.

"Ke―kenapa?" Furihata mulai bingung dengan pernyataan Kuroko.

"Karena menurutku bunuh diri itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang pengecut," jawab Kuroko seraya memasangkan tasnya ke bahu kemudian melanjutkan, "apa Furihata-kun suka dipanggil pengecut?"

Panggilan itu serasa menohok Furihata. Dia memang pengecut, lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan semua itu?

"Aku memang pengecut, tapi memangnya itu keinginanku?" suara Furihata terdengar gemetar. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Kuroko tetap menatap datar Furihata dan di kelas sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini," lanjut Furihata.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat Furihata yang menundukan wajahnya. Di tepuknya singkat bahu si pemilik surai coklat itu pelan.

"Aku yakin Furihata-kun bisa berubah, makanya jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi," Kuroko pun segera pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Furihata terdiam, keinginannya untuk bunuh diri masih ada, tapi―

"Karena sia-sia."

Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Furihata membeku kebingungan.

Jadi kejadian tadi siang bukan mimpi? Lalu kenapa dia masih di sini? Mungkinkah Kuroko menyelamatkannya?

…

Esoknya harinya lagi Furihata pergi ke atap seperti biasa menghindar dari orang-orang yang membulinya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa terus melarikan diri seperti ini.

Saat dia membuka pintu atap dia hampir terlonjak saat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda kini tepat ada di hadapannya.

"_Domo_," sapa Kuroko sopan.

Furihata mengelus pelan dadanya, mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Furihata.

Kuroko menggeserkan sedikit posisinya agar Furihata bisa lewat.

"Aku menunggu Furihata-kun," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Oh, begitu," sebenarnya dalam hati Furihata bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko menunggunya.

Furihata pun melewati Kuroko dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Ketika sudah menemukan tempat yang pas dia segera duduk sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk atap.

Ternyata Kuroko manis juga apa lagi surai biru muda milik Kuroko terlihat begitu lembut seperti langit musim panas.

Seketika wajah Furihata memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelah Furihata-kun?"

Furihata hanya mengangguk singkat dan bisa dilihat wajah datar Kuroko sedikit dihiasi rona merah.

Manis.

"Furihata-kun sudah makan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan bekal yang dia bawa.

"Su―sudah," jawabnya dan tentu saja Furihata berbohong. Setiap hari pasti bekalnya selalu direbut.

"Jangan berbohong Furihata-kun," kata Kuroko datar kemudian membuka tutup bento yang di bawanya. Di sana terdapat sederet telur rebus. "Ayo makan bersama," ajaknya.

Kalau makan bersama menurut Furihata hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah berteman.

Kuroko menatap Furihata yang terdiam.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, kita sudah jadi teman."

Wajah Furihata terasa memanas saat Kuroko mengatakan kalau mereka berteman. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka sudah berteman?

Kuroko mengambil satu buah telur dengan sumpitnya lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan mulut Furihata.

"Kalau Furihata-kun tidak bisa mengambil sendiri, aku ambilkan untukmu," kata Kuroko. "Buka mulutmu."

Wajahnya yang tadinya memanas sekarang malah memerah. Diraihnya sumpit dari tangan Kuroko lalu memasukan satu telur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Furihata mulai mengunyah telur rebus buatan Kuroko. Enak, padahal hanya sebuah telur rebus.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Furihata setelah selesai menelan telur di mulutnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada pemuda bersurai coklat di sebelahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit yang kini berwarna biru cerah, secerah kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kita menatap langit di atap seperti ini," kata Kuroko, Furihata pun juga ikut menatap langit. "Seolah-olah surga ada di depan mata kita."

Langit di depan mata mereka kini terlihat begitu luas tidak ada awan sama sekali. Apakah surga benar-benar ada di atas sana? Kalau memang benar, berarti surga dan manusia sebenarnya sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," kata Furihata, akhirnya.

Kuroko menutup bekalnya yang hampir habis olehnya dan Furihata.

"Hari minggu nanti, aku ingin pergi ke game center, ng…" Kuroko kini memainkan kotak bekalnya tanpa menatap orang kini dia ajak bicara. "Furihata-kun mau ikut?"

"Boleh," kata Furihata.

.

.

.

_When we looked up_

_We floated up into space_

_The blue sky goes on forever_

_Which way to tomorrow?_

.

.

.

Setiap hari Furihata menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di atap walaupun pembulian padanya masih berlanjut, tapi dia merasa perasaannya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"_Domo_, Furihata-kun."

Karena kini dia punya teman yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, seperti biasa aku disuruh-suruh lagi tadi," Furihata menghela nafas berat lalu segera duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Furihata-kun bisa menolaknya kalau tidak mau," saran Kuroko, dia memberikan sepasang sumpit baru pada Furihata. Setelah Furihata menerimanya, Kuroko langsung membelah sumpit baru miliknya.

Furihata mulai melahap bekal yang dibuatkan Kuroko untuknya.

"Akan kutolak kalau aku sudah jadi kuat nanti," katanya kemudian melahap satu telur dadar lagi.

Perkataan asal keluar begitu saja dari mulut Furihata. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kapan dia bisa kuat dan memiliki keberanian.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan membuat surai keduanya bergoyang lembut. Yang terdengar di atap hanyalah suara angin.

"_Gochisama deshita_," Furihata selesai makan. "Kuroko, apa tidak merepotkan kalau kau membuat dua bekal setiap hari?"

Yah, tiap hari semenjak Furihata mulai dekat dengan Kuroko, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu selalu membawakan Furihata bekal. Sebenarnya Furihata senang tapi kalau itu hanya mereptkan Kuroko lebih baik tidak usah. Kuroko sudah mau berteman dengannya saja sudah cukup buat Furihata.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak masalah, aku lumayan suka memasak," kata Kuroko.

Kuroko memang baik entah kenapa Furihata sedikit bersyukur percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal.

"Furihata-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Furihata-kun masih berpikiran untuk bunuh diri?"

Furihata terdiam sebentar, dia mulai memainkan sumpit di tangannya.

Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Terkadang kalau dia sedang sendirian sehabis dibuli pikiran bunuh diri langsung terlintas di pikirannya, tapi ketika dia ingat setiap istirahat siang dia akan bertemu Kuroko pikiran itu seketika lenyap.

"Entahlah," kata Furihata, karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kumohon Furihata-kun jangan mencoba melakukan itu lagi," kata Kuroko meski suaranya datar tapi bisa terlihat sorot kekhawatiran dari kedua matanya.

Satu alis Furihata terangkat naik.

"Kalau aku mati pun tidak akan ada―"

"Aku akan sedih," potong Kuroko sebelum Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Furihata tertegun, kenapa Kuroko begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal belum lama mereka saling kenal, tapi kalau diperhatikan seperti ini rasanya nyaman juga bagi Furihata.

Furihata mengusap pelan surai biru muda milik Kuroko. "Kalau itu membuatmu sedih aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sekarang Kuroko adalah orang yang berharga bagi Furihata dan dia tidak ingin orang yang penting buatnya sedih.

Kuroko tersenyum meski tipis, senyuman itu sangat menghangatkan hati Furihata.

"Benarkah?" Furihata pun mengangguk, senyum di wajah Kuroko makin mengembang. "Soal hari minggu besok―"

"Tentu saja jadi," kata Furihata makin mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko.

.

.

.

_Never mind, because there are good things in life too_

_That's how we go on_

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang di nantikan Furihata pun tiba. Dia sekarang tengah menunggu Kuroko di depan gerbang pintu masuk game center yang baru saja dibuka.

Dia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah mereka berdua sepakati. Wajar saja dia bersemangat karena ini kali pertamanya dia ke game center dan bermain bersama dengan seorang teman.

"Furihata-kun," sapa seseorang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Hampir saja Furihata terlompat kaget. Bisa tidak sih Kuroko muncul dengan cara biasa?

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku baru saja datang, kok," Furihata mengusap pelan tengkuknya agak salah tingkah karena melihat Kuroko memakai baju formal.

Kuroko tersenyum sebentar. "Ayo masuk."

Furihata pun mengikuti Kuroko memasuki arena game center. Di sana banyak layar monitor berbaris rapih, ada juga deretan kaca yang berisi boneka, bahkan ada arena balap mobil.

Baru pertama kali Furihata mengunjungi tempat seperti ini apa lagi bersama dengan temannya.

Furihata dan Kuroko mulai mencoba satu-satu permainan yang tersedia. Berkali-kali mereka mulai bersaing siapa yang akan menang sehingga skor mereka sekarang seri.

Kini mereka akan bermain permainan tembak. Ini permainan terakhir yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang diantara mereka berdua.

Furihata bersiap dengan pistol di tangannya, tentu saja isinya bukan peluru sungguhan. Dia mulai membidik sasaran berupa papan lingkaran dengan titik di tengahnya.

Sebelum Furihata menembak dia melirik Kuroko sekilas.

"Kalau aku menang, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku Kuroko."

Peluru pun meluncur dari moncong senapan Furihata dan tepat mengenai tengah papan lingkaran yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu," Furihata memberikan senapan yang tadi dia pakai pada Kuroko.

Kuroko pun menerimanya setelah itu mulai memusatkan konsentrasinya pada titik tengah di papan itu.

Satu peluru pun keluar lagi dari senapan dan tepat menembus titik tengah papan lingkaran.

Sekarang skor mereka berdua pun seri.

Furihata tidak tahu kenapa perasaanya malah tidak enak. Entah kenapa tadi Kuroko kelihatan tidak ingin mengalah. Apa Kuroko akan meninggalkannya?

…

Mereka kini berjalan berdua menuju stasiun kereta untuk kembali pulang. Di jalan yang mereka berdua lewati sangat sepi. Kuroko yang menyarankan lewat jalan itu karena menurutnya jalan yang biasa di gunakan akan memakan waktu lama sementara hari mulai gelap.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam sejak adu tembak tadi. Kuroko terlihat pucat dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Yo~"

Langkah mereka berhenti saat dua orang berbadan besar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

Kaki Furihata gemetar hebat. Dua orang di depannya terlihat sangat menakutkan dan bisa terlihat jelas mereka punya maksud yang tidak baik. Yang ada di pikiran Furihata adalah bagaimana caranya dia melarikan diri bersama Kuroko.

Satu orang berkepala botak mengcengkram kerah kemeja Furihata.

"Serahkan uangmu kalau tidak," ancam orang itu dengan nada meremehkan. Furihata yang masih gemetar melirik ke arah Kuroko yang kini mulutnya di bekap oleh orang yang berambut hitam. "Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada pacarmu yang manis ini."

Furihata menatap marah orang yang membekap Kuroko. Bagaimana dia tidak marah? Sekarang orang itu mulai menjilati tiap senti wajah putih Kuroko dan si empunya pun memberontak sia-sia.

"Lepaskan dia," gumam Furihata lemah. "Aku akan memberikan semua uangku, kumohon lepaskan dia."

Orang botak itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menyeringai saat Furihata mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tanpa aba-aba orang itu langsung merampas dompet Furihata.

"Oi," panggil orang botak itu pada temannya. "Kita sudah dapat nih, lepaskan saja dia."

Bukannya melepaskan Kuroko, kini orang yang membekap Kuroko mulai menjambak surai biru muda Kuroko, memaksa si pemilik untuk mendongak kebelakang.

Furihata pun terbelalak. Kedua orang itu tidak menepati janji mereka.

"Dia manis, aku berharap kau mau menungguku untuk mencicipinya sebentar."

Manik Kuroko membulat ketakutan dia menatap Furihata dengan tatapan memelas. Sementara Furihata sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kaki Furihata gemetar. Dia ingin menolong Kuroko tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Cukupkah kalau hanya berdiam dan melihat Kuroko yang tengah memanggil namanya meminta pertolongan?

Orang yang berkepala botak menyeringai lalu bergumam, "terserah kau saja, tapi jangan lupa bagian untukku juga."

Yang berkepala botak mulai menghitung uang sementara temannya mulai melepas paksa kaos yang biru muda yang Kuroko kenangkan. Kuroko berusaha mendorong orang itu tapi sia-sia, tubuhnya terlampaui kecil.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kuroko mulai berteriak kemudian menatap Furihata dari kejauhan. "Furihata-kun tolong aku, kumohon!"

Furihata memang lemah dan pengecut. Kini temannya sedang dilecehkan tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hatinya tertasa ngilu saat melihat Kuroko begitu mati-matian melawan sedangkan dia? Hanya berdiri gemetar.

Dia ingin kuat.

"Furihata-kun!"

Furihata ingin kuat dan melindungi orang yang berharga buatnya.

Tangan Furihata terkepal. Dia mengambil tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di jalan.

DUAGH!

Pukulan keras mendarat tepat di kepala orang yang tadi membekap Kuroko. Kepala orang itu mengeluarkan darah, dia limbung dan segera terjatuh sambil mengerang.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" orang yang berkepala botak langsung kaget mendapati temannya lumpuh dengan genangan darah.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya menghitung uang Furihata, dia menghampiri pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih gemetar dengan kayu di tangannya.

BUAGH

Satu pukulan keras di perut membuat Furihata terjungkal ke belakang dan menubruk dinding.

"Jangan main-main denganku bocah lemah!"

Kepala Furihata di benturkan ke tembok. Berkali-kali sampai darah mulai terlihat di belakang kepalanya, dia pun mulai tidak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit yang menusuk di belakang kepalanya.

Dirasa Furihata sudah tidak bisa bergerak orang itu mulai menghamiri Kuroko yang kini gemetar.

"Aku memang lemah," gumam Furihata lemah. Meski kepalanya sangat sakit tapi dia harus berdiri. Dia harus melindungi Kuroko. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?!"

Orang itu berbalik menatap Furihata yang berusaha berdiri.

Dia menyeringai dan menendang perut Furihata. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu pun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Furihata-kun!" kedua mata Kuroko nyaris mengeluarkan air mata melihat Furihata yang tengah sekarat.

Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu dengan sengaja dia berteriak. "Halo polisi?! Kumohon datang ke sini!" dia pura-pura menelpon polisi tentu saja.

Mendengar kata polisi orang botak itu berhenti memukuli Furihata dan langsung melarikan diri, dia meninggalkan temannya yang masih terkapar.

"Furihata-kun!" Kuroko menghampiri Furihata yang terduduk lemah.

Furihata memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan kini menyandarkan Furihata di bahunya.

"Kau lihat tadi?" tanya Furihata pada Kuroko yang kini mulai membersihkan darah di wajah Furihata dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Apa aku sudah terlihat keren?" Furihata sedikit tertawa.

"Ya, Furihata-kun keren sekali," bisik Kuroko tepat di daun telinga Furihata.

Meski hanya sedikit apakah Furihata sudah menginjak sebuah tempat yang disebut 'keberanian'?

Furihata menyentuh kulit wajah Kuroko yang terasa dingin, dia ingin menenangkan Kuroko yang sedang menahan tangis.

Merasakan tangan hangat Furihata yang kini menyentuh wajahnya, Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

Furihata sedikit terbelalak tapi segera tenang kembali kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko merona merah, dia mengusap pelan surai coklat milik Furihata sementara si pemilik mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_Oyasumi_, Furihata-kun."

.

.

.

Hari senin Furihata kembali masuk sekolah, dia tidak ingat apa pun setelah mencium Kuroko. Apa mungkin Kuroko yang membpongnya ke rumah?

Furihata kaget setengah mati melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya ketika dia memasuki kelas.

"Eh, Furi kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Furihata _kakkoi_! Kemarin kau menghajar dua preman, 'kan?"

"Aku akan berhenti menyuruhmu tapi kumohon jangan pukul aku dengan kayu!"

Mereka tahu darimana kejadian kemarin? Yang jelas, siapa pun yang menyebarkan berita itu Furihata berterima kasih padanya sebab, kini orang-orang mulai mau menghormatinya.

Setelah selesai menceritakan singkat pada teman sekelasnya seputar kejadian kemarin, Furihata melirik ke arah kursi Kuroko. Helaan napas kecewa keluar dari mulutnya. Rupanya Kuroko tidak masuk, apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing dan harap tenang," seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas Furihata.

Semua anak murid yang ada di kelas kebingungan kenapa wali kelas mereka masuk padahal bel belum berbunyi.

Guru itu berdiri di depan kelas, matanya terlihat sayu.

"Berita duka dari teman sekelas kalian, padi tadi Kuroko Tetsuya ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya."

Murid pun langsung terbelalak. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik seputar kematian Kuroko. Ada juga yang berbisik "Memangnya di kelas kita ada yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Furihata mematung. Dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah kalimat yang dikatakan gurunya bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Aku harap kalian berbelasungkawa untuknya,"

_Tidak._

"Dia ditemukan gantung diri di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan dia mulai bunuh diri yang jelas orang tuanya tidak melihat dia keluar kamar selama seminggu,"

_Tidak mungkin._

"Jangan sampai kalian mengalami hal yang sama, jika ada masalah silahkan konsultasi ke teman atau guru,"

_Kuroko?_

"Kalian tidak boleh mengambil jalan pintas dengan cara seperti itu."

_Tidak mungkin Kuroko…_

.

.

.

"_Berjuanglah,"_

"_Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"_

"_Kini kakimu sudah bisa berdiri dengan tegap,"_

"_Furihata-kun pasti bisa melangkah kemana pun."_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa istirahat siang Furihata selalu berada di atap. Sebenarnya banyak anak yang sekarang mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi dia menolak.

Dia duduk di tempat dimana dia dan Kuroko biasa duduk bersama.

Matanya menatap kosong langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung.

Kalau Kuroko sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu berarti itu bersamaan dengan saat Furihata bertemu dengannya.

Jadi Kuroko sudah meninggal waktu itu? Lalu dengan sengaja menghentikan dan menolong Furihata karena dia sudah merasakan penyesalan karena bunuh diri dan tidak ingin Furihata merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebelum ke atap Furihata menyempatkan diri ke ruang administrasi untuk mengetahui tentang Kuroko. Dia ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kuroko bunuh diri dan dia menemukannya.

Kuroko sakit keras sehingga jarang datang ke sekolah pantas saja Furihata tidak pernah menyadari kalau sekelas dengan Kuroko.

Furihata bisa merasakan Kuroko mengatakan, "lebih baik aku mati daripada merepotkan semua orang. Lagi pula sia-sia aku hidup, tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku," sebelum dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

"Kau benar, Kuroko. Kalau kita menatap langit dari atap surga seperti ada di depan mata kita," Furihata menutup matanya, bulir air mata mulai jatuh, "tapi kenapa aku merasakan kalau kau semakin menjauh? Kau ada di sana 'kan, Kuroko?"

Kuroko akan selalu di sana dan memperhatikan Furihata. Meskipun dia mati tapi jiwanya akan selalu ada untuk Furihata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

* * *

A/n : Oke, ini kepanjangan. Ini pelampiasan karena saya terkena WB. Sebenarnya plot ini mau saya gunakan untuk lomba manga tapi karena saya sudah kls 3 dan mau ujian jd tidak sempat hiksu. Saya tuangkan ini ke dalam fic, semoga kalian menyukainya dan sedikit memotivasi.

Mind to Read and Review?


End file.
